An amplifier circuitry that performs control for approximating an input voltage of a negative feedback amplifier to zero, increases gain, and improve amplification accuracy has been suggested.
However, in this type of amplifier circuitry, a DA converter is connected to an output node of the negative feedback amplifier. Because the DA converter generally has a large area, a circuitry area of the amplifier circuitry also increases and power consumption also increases accordingly.